1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an article of clothing, and particularly one that is adapted to be worn while partaking in wintertime athletic endeavours. More specifically, it relates to under-trousers adapted to be worn by hockey players underneath the conventional hockey pants.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Many proposals have been made to provide improved external articles of clothing by providing such features as reinforcing knee patches, ventilated areas at the crotch, armpits and neck, elastic bands to maintain the legs of pants in close proximity to the foot of the wearer, providing adjustable pouches within trousers, and providing clothing made of stretchable material. Nevertheless, in many winter sports, underclothing is worn which consists of a plurality of different conventional clothing articles. In one instance, that of hockey players, separate and distinct hockey socks, garter belts, extra undergarments, and a crotch protector must be worn in addition to the hockey pants. The provision of a single article of clothing to satisfy these many wants is a problem which has been left virtually alone and unsolved.